Red x Hilda x May xDawn
by Red 0000001x
Summary: Read the story


Pokémon Lemons

Red x Hilda x May x Dawn

Red had the champion life, a champion mansion, sports cars,he could get any girl he wanted. One fine day,

Red was watching sports on his 8K 75 inch TV when suddenly the doorbell rang. He got out of his seat, walked through the hallway and opened the door. To his amazement, Hilda, May and Dawn were there. Hilda was wearing a white shirt with Black seveless jacket and shorts she also had her brown hair in bow, May was wearing her typical green and white kerchief, a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and black ankle socks. Dawn was wearing her mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a white hat with a pink-Poke-Ball print on it.

"Hey ladies" Red said.

"Hey Red" the trio echoed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in" Red laughed. May, Dawn and Hilda walked in and sat on the couch in the massive lounge.

"Wow big house!" Dawn observed.

"It's pretty cool isn't it" May looked. Hilda nodded in agreement.

"So, what brings you to Pallet Town?" Red asked the trio.

"To meet you of course, we haven't seen you in ages" Hilda said, answering for the three of them.

Red smirked at the three girls. The four began talk about what had happened since they last met, what Pokémon they had caught, what tournaments they had won, which regions they had travelled too, etc. At last Red changed the subject and said,

"Hey girls, I got a surprise for you all, come up stairs"Hilda, Dawn, followed by May walked up the stairs. "Just in there" Red said pointing to his bedroom. "I'll be a second" The three girls sat on the bed, curious about what the surprise would be. Suddenly the door opened, and Red stepped in. He was wearing no clothes, his 8 pack on show to all the girls. Then the girls' attention was drawn to his seven inch flaccid penis. They all suddenly felt horny.

"Oh my god" Dawn whispered.

"Well, what do you think girls?"

"Is this the surprise and why is it so big?" Hilda asked. Red smiled.

"Yep this is the surprise and why is it so big you ask? Well, wait till I get a hard on."

"I wanna find out now!" May complained and began rubbing

Red s dick.

"Same!" Dawn cried and she began to rub.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Hilda said, she tried to get her hands on the action, but she couldn't find a suitable place. She sulked on the bed while Red moaned.

"Stop" Red ordered. "Right all of you, take your clothes off, I don't wanna be the odd one out anymore, I wanna see some skin."

"Yes Red, Sir" they all said. Red found that very stimulating.

"Fuck me" Red said, as he saw the sexy naked slim figure of all three girls. Once the girls had all their clothes off, they finally noticed that Red had a boner.

"WOW THAT'S BIG!" Hilda cried.

"How big is it? Must be at least nine inches" May perceived. Dawn's mouth was wide open.

"Ten point five inches to be precise" Red answered, starting down at the meaty wonder.

"What shall we do with it, Red Sir?" Hilda asked.

"Suck on it. All of you" Red ordered. May and Dawn took a side each, May left, Dawn right and Hilda took the tip. May rolled her tongue along Red s rod, while Dawn just sucked in one dplace. Hilda on the other hand, was trying to take in as much as possible.

"Mmmmm, tastes good" Dawn moaned, taking her lips off his shaft.

"Huh, that's good. Continue sucking then" Red spoke.

"Move" Hilda demanded to Dawn and May, they did, confused why. They soon found out. Hilda was attempting deep throat

Red s almost eleven inches.

"Fuck me Hilda" Red hushed as Hilda began to take in more and more. He ran his hands through her flowing Brown hair. She had just reached about five inches when she gagged and almost threw up. "Surely you can take in more" Red questioned.

"Sorry master" Hilda apologized and stuck at least six inches in her mouth and began to suck down his rod.

"A bit better" Red simled. Meanwhile, May and Dawn were getting bored.

"Master Red Sir, when will we be able to suck it?" Dawn asked.

"Your right, Hilda get off. Dawn come here. In the meantime, May, finger yourself. Dawn began to suck Red off, taking in a small portion at first, then gradually making her up the penis, her tongue wrapped around it. To his left, May started to stroke around her pussy and occasionally stuck her finger in, moaning Red s name as she did so.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dawn" Red grunted as Dawn took in about nine inches of his cock. Dawn wasn't stopping. She finally took in ten inches and Red could hardly see his dick anymore. "I'm going to cum, Dawn!" Red shot his load in Dawn's mouth. "Swallow, DON'T spit!" Red grumbled. Dawn was out of breath, she lay on the bed next to Hilda and had a rest. "May, come here, It's your turn!"

"Yes Master Red sir" May grinned. She was desperate for some dick right now. May tried to take in the whole thing at once, but failed and gagged. She pulled out straight away.

"No, do it properly!" Red said, as he slapped her round the face. She spat out the excess cum on to the bed and started to take in the dick, little by little, giving small sucks along the way. "Much better May" he approved. She managed about nine inches until she pulled away.

"Sorry master" May apologised.

"Don't worry, it was good. Better than Misty at least" Red soothed. "Remember to swallow, don't SPIT" he reminded. She glugged the semen down her throat and felt more refreshed.

"Fuck" May said, as she lay down taking a break.

"Oi Dawn!"

"Yes fucking sexy master Red sir"

"Come on, your first, you're a virgin, right?" RED ordered. Dawn giggled and nodded. "Where do you want it first? ASS or pussy?"

"Either's good for me master" Dawn answered. Red approved. He held tightly onto Dawn's arms and pounded in to her clit. "SHIT SHIT FUUUUCKKK" she screamed as she felt Red's massive cock smash into her. "DEEPER, PLEASE MASTER, I WANT YOUR COCK!" Red, took Dawn's word and began to go deeper.

"Fuck, you were right about being a virgin" Red said as he felt her tight pussy. Hilda began to masturbate at the sight of her friend getting fucked. She hoped she was next. May was still resting from how much cock she'd taken in. Red went in on Dawn again and smashed her pussy solid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD" Dawn orgasmed and came.

"Dawn, I'm gonna cum too" Red warned. Red shot his load into Dawn's pussy. "Shit, I was meant to pull out"

"Don't worry master, we're all on the pill" Dawn winked. Red sighed with relief. Red then began to masturbate on Dawn's body.

"You ready for another round?" Red quizzed.

"Not…yet…master Red" panted Dawn, she was still out of breath from the relentless fucking she'd had.

"Right, who's next?" Red asked, looking between May and Hilda.

"Me!" May cried

"No, me!" shouted Hilda, trying to raise her voice over May's. The two horny girls began to squabble.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Red bellowed. The two girls went silent "Anyway, May, ready for a fucking?" Hilda fumed as May giggled in excitement. Red wrapped his arms around her and lifted May on to his dick and she began to grind on it.

"OH FUCK" she screamed as Red took her virginity. Red smirked and pushed his dick in even more. "OH OHOHHH"

"Fuck me your tight" Red moaned, trying hard to fit his dick into her snug snatch. May began to bob up and down on mRed' dick, which made her D cup breasts jiggle, Red found this very horny and he gripped both of them. He put one in his mouth and massaged the other one.

"Yes, YES, FUCK ME RED, JUST LIKE THAT Red YES!" she cried. Red then managed to fit his whole shaft into her pussy. "YES YES YES!" May orgasmed and came in Red and he pulled out, but she wasn't done yet.

"Right, get on all four Red told her.

"Yes master Res!" May squeaked. She got on to her hands and feet and waited for something to happen, she was not sure what Red was going to do to her. Suddenly, she elt a sharp pain in her asshole as far as he could in there. "OHHH MY FUCKING GOD, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, RRREEEDDDD" Red began to slap her ASS CHICKS. "YES THAT'S IT MASTER RED, SIR, TREAT ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM. DEEEEPERRR"

Red came in her arse and pulled out. May, still ready for more, started to wank Red off.

"Oh, fuck me May" Red grumped as he felt her soft hand caress his dick.

"You like that, huh?" May winked, showing off her cleavage to him. Red nodded, and May began to pump faster and faster. At this point, Hilda was getting impatient, she pumped May out of the way and continued the hand job for her.

"OH FUCK HILDA" Red cried as her soft velvety hands touched his penis. At last he came on Hilda D cup tits and aligned her Asshole with his dick. He rammed it in, not caring what she thought.

"OOOOOHHHHHH REDD!" she shouted. Dawn, who had finally finshed resting came up behind Hilda and began to squeeze her nipples. Red found this hot lesbian action to be very arousing. He stuck his dick in Hilda ass again and they both let out a loud moan.

"Hilda, TURN AROUND NOW!" Red yelled. She did so and Dawn stopped squeezing her tits. Red flew down on Hilda s clit and stole her virginity.

"FUCK, SHIT, BALLS, FUCK ME HARDER MASTER!" Hilda wailed. RED agreed and managed to fit his whole cock into Hilda s clean pussy.

"Mmmmm" RED moaned as he came in her pussy.

"THAT FELT GOOD! DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE!?" Red nodded in agreement and thrusted his manhood into her clit, she held onto him as he began to thrust in and out, in and out. Hilda climaxed and lay onto the bed for a rest.

"Hilda seems to like a rough fucking" Dawn observed. Without warning, Red stuck his cock into Dawn's ass. "FUCK ME RED THAT HURTS!" She bellowed with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I want no back chat from you!" Red yelled into her ear, smacking her ass chicks as he did so.

"Yes master" said Dawn, trying to hold back the tears. Res thrusted more of his dick inside her Asshole, just to spite her. "OW, RED!"

"I said NO backchat, fucking whore!" RED was getting angry, he started to thrust in and out faster and faster. At last, he came and pulled out. Dawn was relieved. "Only a few more fuckings and you'll soon love anal" RED told her. Red, Hilda and Dawn then noticed that May had fallen asleep, Red had a sexy idea.

"What'cha gonna do Red? Dawn asked.

"Wait and see" Red laughed. He thrashed his cock into May's unconscious body while Dawn and Hilda masturbated on top of her. May suddenly woke up. Red laughed again as the trio sat up on the bed.

"Talk about a wake up call" May laughed, with semen dripping out her pussy.

"Right, I want a titty fuck" declared Red.

"Oh pick me Red" the three girls chanted. Red looked around at the girl's three breast sizes. Dawn was at least a C size, but were pretty small, Hilda had bigger boobs, but not as big as May's. May had at least a D cup, and DD cup at a stretch.

"May, I choose you to titty fuck me" Red decided.

"YES!" May cried. Red lay down at the very side of the bed, whilst May got on the ground, so her boobs would reach his cock. Speaking of which she grabbed with great strength and tucked it neatly in side of her breasts. She began to massage her boobs, which in turn massaged Red s penis.

"Fuckin' hell May. Hey you two, make yourselves useful." While May played with his cock, Hilda and Dawn sat next to Red, he stuck his left index finger in Dawn's pussy, and he held onto one of Hilda tits. All three were now moaning loudly. "

"I can't take much more" Dawn gasped.

"Same!" Red gaped.

"That makes three of us" May said.

"Make that FOUR" Red yelled as semen splashed on everyone. The girls soon all came too. All four were now tired. They feel asleep in Red s bed. Ready for the morning fucking that was to come. Red asleep over May boobs and his hand resting on Hilda and Dawn s asschicks .


End file.
